Norse Insomnia
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Toki and Skwisgaar have a chance meeting in the middle of the night. Lemon, somewhat fluffy.


Skwisgaar looked out a high window of Mordhaus with heavy lidded eyes a crisp summer night. The half-moon loomed ominously in the dark sky above as if staring back at the blonde Swede.  
"Whys does this nights be tauntings me?" he asked himself out loud.  
The guitarist tried to go to bed, but sleep eluded him. Eventually he had arisen and paced the halls of the entire lair. Rather than his usual attire, the blonde walked the halls in just his black pajama pants; a very expensive Swedish import.  
He walked passed both Pickles' and Nathan's rooms and was sure that his band mates were content and dreaming as he walked similar to a spirit torn from the netherworld. There were no clocks so the poor man couldn't even see how long he had wandered. All he knew what that he was awake and was due to be awake for a long time.  
Through the entire lair one could hear a house squeak from three rooms away. It was only when Skwisgaar came to the kitchen did he notice something. Someone was hunched over in the dark kitchen in the refrigerator.  
"Whos is there?" Skwisgaar asked.  
The figure turned around and only by the light of the fridge could Skwisgaar tell for sure that it was the other guitarist, Toki.  
"Oh heys, Skwisgaar," Toki said with a smile.

Skwisgaar turned a light on and the entire chefs' kitchen was illuminated.

"What's ares yous being doings here so late?" The blonde asked.  
"I was not fallings asleep so I came for a midnights snack," Toki said and closed the refrigerator empty handed, "And yous?"  
"Cannot sleep."  
"Maybe yous hungry?" Toki suggested and went through some of the kitchen cabinets.  
Skwisgaar shook his head and leaned on a countertop. After a few moments of pushing boxes and other items in the cabinet around Toki finally found what he wanted. He pulled a box of sugary cereal out and began to eat straight from the box.  
"Yous wills never be ables to sleep if you eat all that junk," Skwisgaar warned.  
"It's will be fine," Toki said just before putting a handful of cereal in his mouth."  
Skwisgaar wasn't so sure, but what could he do? Not like he was the younger mans keeper. The two men made conversation while Toki had his fill of cereal. Skwisgaar was not surprised in the least when Toki said he still wasn't tired.  
"Comes," Skwisgaar said as she stood upright, "Let's be takings walk around."  
The two guitarists walked around the corridors making small talk in their hopes of finally having sleepy eyes and tired bodies befall them.

"I can'ts remembers the last times I've been likes this," Skwisgaar said,  
"Yas mes too," Toki said.  
"This place being eerie at night," Skwisgaar said.  
Toki nodded in agreement.  
After a few minutes of wandering the two finally came to Toki's bedroom door.  
Skwisgaar sighed and asked once more aloud why sleep was so allusive on this night.  
"Hey!" Toki exclaimed, "Hows abouts we's makes the models or somethings?"  
Skwisgaar thought for a moment. Normally, he'd just go play guitar, but the man knew once he got going he'd be going for hours.

"Models its is."  
The pair went into the room that among the others was more innocent and boyish with posters of sharks and planes and little model airplanes and dinosaurs on the shelf. Skwisgaar always wondered why Toki was like he is: naïve, innocent and slightly more boy than man. Skwisgaar, on the other hand, was much more man than boy. Maybe it was growing up with a mother who cared more about what was between the legs of random men more than her son that made the little blonde boy grow up.  
Something about watching Toki in sky blue pajama pants with little clouds while gluing a piece of wood to a larger piece of wood made Skwisgaar happy. The taller man went and sat in Toki's bed with his back against the backboard. Skwisgaars bed was twice the size (at least) of Toki's single bed.

Toki turned from his desk and looked at his friend.

"Yous is tired yet?" Toki asked.  
"Nah. Just relaxing," the other said.

For a bit of a time Toki continued to fumble with a little tube of glue and his leftover wood pieces. Skwisgaar, growing bored, shut his eyes and began to think. The first time of guitars, second of himself and his annoyance with being awake, and the third about girls. Third time the charm.  
Skwisgaar thought deeply about a beautiful woman with bountiful breasts and large lips who wanted nothing more than to be his nights bedmate. Skwisgaar began licking his lips and must have began to moan.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki asked, turned around once more.  
The blonde opened and eye and apologized.  
"What's was yous thinking of?" Skwisgaar asked.  
"Just a's woman. No one in particular. Justs a fuck."

Toki was silent for a moment before asking simply, "Whys you does that?"  
"What? Think of fucks?"  
"Yes, and always with random ladies."  
The Swede shrugged.  
"I am not ones for the datings."  
Toki left his model and sat on the edge of his own bed. The brown haired man tried to talk to his friend about it, but Skwisgaar was rather mum. There was a quiet moment between the two while Skwisgaar closed his eyes tight and inhaled, still imagining.  
It wasn't just an image now. Now he was seeing the woman on top of him riding him. He imagined feeling her skin rubbing against his and he could almost see clear as day her large breasts bouncing rapidly above him. This idea brought a smile to the blonde's face. But it also brought something else up.  
Toki stare awkwardly at the bulge in his friends' pants. What was he to do?  
Skwisgaar opened and eye and saw Toki staring. A grin slid into place where the smile was and, with a devilish tone, he asked, "Yous likes?"  
Quickly Toki averted his gaze to Skwisgaar's eyes. His cheeks grew red and he was clearly unsure of what to say.  
"It is alright," Skwisgaar assured, "It is impressive."  
The guitarist expected Toki to laugh it off but rather he saw Toki look back down.  
"Yous… reallys like?" Skwisgaar asked in curiosity.  
Once more Toki's head shot up and he nervously tried to explain.  
Skwisgaar was hardly listening to the loose tongued band member. Rather, as Toki was tripping over his own words Skwisgaar looked him over: red cheeks, trembling hands, legs tightly together, a mild bulge. A mild bulge?  
Skwisgaar was now interested.  
"Toki," Skwisgaar said gently, "I see you be having erections."  
The other man didn't need to even look down to feel his face was getting redder and redder.

"It is nots bad, Toki," Skwisgaar said huskily, placing a soft hand on the others cheek.  
"Y-yes it is! I ams aroused!"  
Skwisgaar chuckled, "So's innocent. Not even awares of your naturals desire."  
"Desire...?" Toki asked.  
Skwisgaar nodded and placed his hand dangerously close to Toki's bulge  
"Buts I thoughts the desire was only fors the naked ladies?"  
"Sometimes the homo erotics is goods."  
"Have yous ever? Withs a man?"  
Skwisgaar neither shook his head nor nodded. He just rubbed over Toki's growing erection.  
"Sits heres on mys lap," Skwisgaar said and patted his own bulge.  
Toki, while a bit confused, was not about to say no. When the younger guitarist sat in the lap of the blonde he could feel the others erection pressing into him. Skwisgaar pulled Toki gently into his own stomach.  
"Yous likes?" Skwisgaar asked as a whisper in Toki's ear.  
"M-mhm," Toki managed to mutter out.  
"Good, good."  
Just like a professional, Skwisgaar placed his one hand on Toki's belly and rubbed the mans skulped abdominal mussels. HIs free hand slipped gently and without a sound into Toki's light colored pants.  
"Free-ballings," Skwisgaar said with mild amussement.  
Toki swallowed hard as the Swede began to rub and fondle his member.  
Skwisgaar moved his hand up to Toki's chest and began to slowly jerk the other guitarist. Toki began to moan and grabbed Skwisgaars thigh. In response, Skwisgaar rubeed Toki's massaged Toki's right nipple and rubbed at the tip of the younger man's cock. The brunette tensed up as he felt the lightest sense of touch. Skwisgaar nipped his partners ears and watched his hand jerk Toki faster, and harder, and faster and harder. Toki's chest began to rise and he could feel all the sexual energy inside of him building and building. As Skwisgaar went faster Toki began to feel himself begin to climax. He leaned into Skwisgaar and couldn't stop himself from moaning and gripping the blonde's legs.  
"Jah..." Skwisgaar moaned into Toki's ear, "You likes that?"  
"F-fucks jah...!"  
Skwisgaar knew just how to tease his friend to tease and delay the inevidable... but the inevidabale did begin.  
"I ams goings to cum," Toki choked out.  
Skwisgaar merely gave a seductive smile and continued to jerk fast and hard.  
Toki's eyes closed and he let out a sound of sheer pleasure as he felt his orgasm take hold and his warm cum cover both his shaft and Skwisgaar's hands.  
Tired but pleasured, Toki relaxed into Skwisgaar who contiuned to massage his chest.  
"That's was nots bad," the Swede said.  
"Its was good."  
"Maybes we cans do its again," Skwisgar said coolly, "But nows I is tired."  
Toki could have said something, but rather he watched the blonde guitarist leave his room, erection and all. He and Skwisgaar were both now tired and completely ready for bed. As Toki turned to his side and closed his eyes, his only thoughts were wondering when the two would share a bout of insomnia. 


End file.
